Mirror
A mirror, known as a looking glass when unidentified, is a type of tool with many uses. Probably the most common is to apply it to a monster to scare it; this only works if they can see it (i.e. are not blind, have eyes, you and the monster are not invisible the monster can see invisible, etc.) Humanoid foes (and unicorns) are not fooled by a mirror and won't be frightened. A cursed mirror only works half the time, the rest of the time it will "fog up" instead. Other uses including applying it to monsters with gaze attacks such as floating eyes, umber hulks, and Medusa. However, it will not reflect the gaze of Archons, pyrolisks, or Baalzebub. Nymphs often carry mirrors. Breaking a mirror gives a -2 penalty to luck; therefore, it is a bad idea to attack nymphs with spells of force bolt or wands of striking. Applying a mirror to a nymph will cause her to steal the mirror and teleport away, which can prevent her from stealing something more useful (or dangerous). Although a succubus does not steal your items, apply a mirror to it will also cause it to steal it and teleport like the nymphs. The luck penalty for breaking a mirror can be used to intentionally lower your Luck to prevent getting crowned while praying. Messages "The is frightened by its reflection." You applied the mirror at a monster and frightened it. "The ignores his/her/its reflection." You applied the mirror at a monster that cannot be frightened by it, or you failed to frighten it. "The admires herself in the mirror. She takes it!" You applied the mirror at a nymph or succubus. "The is too tired to look at your mirror." The monster is asleep. "You reflect the ceiling." You applied the mirror up. "You reflect the floor." You applied the mirror down. "You reflect the murky water." You applied the mirror under water, while not hallucinating. "You give the fish a chance to fix their makeup." You applied the mirror under water while hallucinating. "You reflect 's stomach/interior." You applied the mirror at a monster who is engulfing you. "The can't see anything right now." The monster is blinded. Vanity Applying a mirror at yourself will often produce yet another funny message, particularly if you are polymorphed. * If you have charisma below 15: You look as ugly as ever. * If you have charisma below 15 and are invisible and/or blind : You can't see your ugly face. * If you have charisma above 15 and are male: You look as handsome as ever. * If you have charisma above 15 and are female: You look as beautiful as ever. * If you have charisma above 15, are invisible and/or blind, and are male : You can't see your handsome face. * If you have charisma above 15, are invisible and/or blind, and are female : You can't see your beautiful face. * If you are weak (or worse) from hunger: You look undernourished. * If you are a vampire: You don't have a reflection. * If you are an umber hulk: Huh? That doesn't look like you! (you become confused) * If you are a floating eye without free action: Yikes! You've frozen yourself! (you become paralyzed) * If you are hallucinating: You look . is replaced with either ultraviolet, infrared, bluish-orange, reddish-green, dark white, light black, sky blue-pink, salty, sweet, sour, bitter, striped, spiral, swirly, plaid, checkered, argyle, paisley, blotchy, guernsey-spotted, polka-dotted, square, round, triangular, cabernet, sangria, fuchsia, wisteria, lemon-lime, strawberry-banana, peppermint, romantic, or incandescent. Artifacts The Magic Mirror of Merlin is the only artifact mirror in the game. Encyclopaedia entry Category:Tools